


Of Pollen And Blow Jobs

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mood Meme, Random Scenario Generator, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Random Scenario Generator: Jason Todd / ...under the influence of sex pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pollen And Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**darthbatgirl**](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/) at my [Mood Meme](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/242978.html) from a buncha months ago. >>;; The mood she picked was 'intimidated.' That's pretty much the summary. XD

He did not need help from the replacement to take down Poison Ivy. No way, not when setting it all on fire was so simple. Well, even Jason saw the flaw in that plan, because when Ivy broke out of Arkham again to avenge for her lovelies, there would be more problems than before. Jason quickly thought killing her would solve that problem, but with the replacement there, making sure he could not kill her, it made him slip up and get a face full of pollen.

His helmet didn't exactly keep the pollen out as well as one would think, and Jason coughed, really hoping if the pollen was one of her pheromone concoctions, that the replacement had an antidote he could swipe, or if it was a fun pollen, he could get laid. Apparently, it was the latter because, the replacement, Tim, was looking really hot at the time.

“Oh, Robin. It looks like Red has been affected by my pollen. You may want to assist him,” Ivy purred with a seductive grin.

Jason stalked towards Tim, and Tim was going through his utility belt, noticing the antidote was missing. He swore silently as tried to dodge Jason's head on rush, but he was just pinned to a tree for his efforts as Poison Ivy made her get away. Jason pinned Tim's hands above his head with one hand as he pressed the button to release his helmet with the other. The helmet crashed to the ground, revealing Jason's face and a domino mask covering his eyes.

Tim tried to push him away, but the fact was that Jason was physically stronger than him, and Tim had no way to reach his belt now. Well, especially not, since Jason was removing it. “Jason, you-”

“Shut up,” Jason growled, effectively silencing Tim with his mouth pressed hard against Tim's.

Tim groaned into the kiss as he felt Jason knee spread his thighs apart, pressing Jason's thigh into Tim's crotch. Jason took the groan as permission to plunder Tim's mouth with his tongue. He licked the inside of Tim's mouth aggressively and sucked his tongue hard as his thigh pressed harder against Tim's crotch.

Fleetingly, Tim thought he should be intimidated by Jason's body pressed so hard against him, but it was hard to be intimidated when Jason knew what he was doing. Tim should fight Jason, get him to stop. He really should be trying to fight Jason off for lots of reasons. The top of that list being losing his virginity in public, against tree wasn't quite what he was going for, though, Jason was making it look like a lovely idea as Tim felt his cape fall away, and Jason's hands start to move into his tunic.

When Jason's mouth moved away from his to kiss down his neck as Jason made more skin show, Tim tried to speak. “Jason, we shouldn't...” he protested, but it was half-hearted at best as his tunic and gloves fell away.

“Gonna make you scream for me, Timmy,” Jason promised as he bit his way down Tim's chest, making Tim not sure if his shudder was because of the words or the bites.

Tim felt the rough bark against his ass as Jason yanked down his tights with his jock. Jason wrapped his hand around Tim's cock and squeezed. Tim gasped as Jason began to stroke him, thumbing the head and making Tim groan. Jason grinned, only letting go of Tim's arms because he was gripping something a little better at keeping Tim from running.

“Jason...” Tim moaned, though he really didn't mean to. “Y-you're not in your right mind. I have the antidote in my-”

Jason stroked him again, twisting a little, effectively cutting off Tim's attempt to end this. “Baby bird, the sex pollen isn't the only thing making me want this,” he stated, sinking to his knees gracefully. “Seeing you fall part because of me will be oh so pretty, don't you think?”

Before Tim could really retort, Jason took him into his mouth and all coherent thought went out the window. Tim bit back a rather loud moan, his hands gripping at Jason's shoulders while Jason sucked him off. Jason's mouth and tongue made Tim squirm against the tree as he tried not the buck into Jason's mouth, and it didn't take much longer for Tim to moan Jason's name as he came.

Pulling away slowly then licking his lips, Jason looked up at Tim. “Mm, tasty,” he said easily as he stood up, gathering the parts of Tim uniform that had fallen away. “You want these back, you'll have to come with me to my apartment.”

Tim would have glared at Jason for that, but his mind was a little blown. He had at least had enough of his mind to yank his jock and tights back up. Jason started to walk away when Tim started to feel a little cold, so Tim followed Jason home. He needed to get the rest of his costume back, or at least, that was what he told himself.


End file.
